Novio falso
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: A veces, la infame Virginia Potts no es capaz de coordinar. Ahora, por algún motivo, tiene que conseguir un novio falso; y Tony Stark no es nada barato. Pepperony/Multipairing. AU.


_Summary: A veces, la infame Virginia Potts no es capaz de coordinar. Ahora, por algún motivo, tiene que conseguir un novio falso; y Tony Stark no es nada barato. Pepperony/Multipairing. AU_

_Pairings: Pepperony, ClintNat, Stucky, Thorane y más._

_Notas al final del capítulo._

**XXX **

Pepper mordió fuertemente su labio inferior. Había pasado un año desde que había entrado a la universidad, y aún no le entendía nada a su tarea de cálculo. La universidad no era tan mala como muchos decían o implicaban, y ella esperaba algo más pesado, pero hasta ahora iba bien /excepto por cálculo, siempre había apestado para esas cosas/.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó a su compañera de cuarto Jane, entrando con una mochila a explotar de libros y con más de ellos en sus manos. La castaña soltó una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Cuando estaba pequeña nunca entendí a las personas que llevaban las mochilas casi vacías—Dijo Jane, escalando una pequeña escalera de madera hacía la litera superior y dejando su mochila en ella—Con eso de que te dejan mucha tarea.

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que estás exagerando—Contestó Pepper— ¿Tanta tarea dejan en astronomía?

—Algo así—Siguió la castaña, bajando de la litera, sacando su computadora y tirándose en el piso.

La pelirroja observó su lapicero y se dio cuenta de que el borrador estaba todo mordisqueado. Reconoció el sonido de un vibrador de celular en un celular, y cerró su libreta.

—Para ti.

Pepper tomó el celular y observó que tenía un mensaje: Su amigo de la escuela anterior, Bruce, le había mandado un mensaje. Trató de contestarlo sin sonar muy emocionada.

_«Bruce: Hola, Pepper. ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Pepper: ¡Hola, Bruce! He estado muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo han estado tú y los demás?»_

Esperó a que contestara. Bruce era uno de sus amigos, y la verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho. Casi todos sus amigos se habían ido a la misma universidad, y ella fue la única que se había ido a otra. No se quejaba sobre su compañía en esta, Phil y Jane eran muy buenos amigos, pero siempre se sintió un poco celosa de que todos pudieran continuar su amistad.

_«Bruce: Estamos bien, muchas gracias. De hecho, se sienten tan bien que quieren hacer una reunión. Por eso te llamo._

_Bruce: Quieren hablar sobre amigos, parejas, novios y todo eso. Ya sabes como son.»_

Ouch. Sintió como si un piano le cayera en la cabeza. El tema de las relaciones siempre había sido algo muy complicado y personal para ella, y más cuando no logró avanzar nada en ellas. Como acostumbraba, trató de ignorarlo y respondió.

_«Pepper: ¡Eso es genial! Ya quiero verlos. ¿En dónde y cuándo será?»_

Esperó nerviosamente a que su compañero contestara, para ver si su plan de evacuación había funcionado.

_«Bruce: Será en Domino's pizza, el Domingo._

_Bruce: Así que, ¿llevarás a alguien?»_

Escribió rápidamente la respuesta más rápida que pudo, la leyó y presionó enviar.

_«Pepper: Claro que sí. Llevaré a alguien que es muy especial para mí._

_Bruce: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Pepper: Será una sorpresa. Los veo luego. »_

Pepper dejó su celular a su derecha y echó la cabeza para atrás, cerrándo los ojos lentamente. Vaya lío.

**XXX**

Pepper abrió los ojos lentamente, y sintió que la luz del cuarto la cegaba y perforaba todas las áreas de su cerebro. Recordó lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era... una tonta, irresponsable, idiota e insulda. No podía creer que había soltado la mentira más grande de todo el universo. Ahora tenía que conseguir un novio. Repasó su lista de amigos: Phil, un chico tierno y dulce que no podría ser nada más que su amigo casi-hermano, Clint, un buen amigo que no es nada bueno para fingir o la actuación y Happy, alguien sincero pero algo rídiculo. Estaba definitivamente muerta.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se golpeó con la base de la cama superior. _Genial_. Se había dormido con su cama llena de libros y no había terminado su tarea de cálculo, como siempre. Eran las 9:00 AM. Tomó una ducha de agua fría, y se cambió con unos shorts, una blusa blanca con mangas amarillas, unos zapatos cerrados cafés y tomó su cabello en una coleta. Jane seguía dormida. Salió de su habitación y sacó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Clint. Tenía que verlo en el campus.

Se dirigió hacía el campus y vió a Clint alzándole su brazo animadamente, sentado en una pequeña colina. Pepper se sentó al lado de él, y tomó el café que le ofrecía.

—Te ves mal—Dijo Clint, dándole un sorbo a su café—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—Contestó Pepper.

—Ya sabes que soy muy bueno. Se que mientes—Continuó el castaño, mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Dije la mentira más grande del universo—Soltó Pepper.

—Esta bien, todos mentimos—Respondió Clint encogiéndose de hombros—Espera... ¿Mentira piadosa o mentira cara?

—Creí que era piadosa al principio—Rió Potts—Pero parece ser un poco más grande. Ahora tengo que probar que es verdad.

—¿En serio? ¿Que dijiste?—Preguntó Barton exageradamente, frotándose las manos rápidamente—¿Cómo Easy A? ¿Que te mudaste de país?

—Le dije a mis amigos que tengo novio. Y tengo una reunión con ellos... y con mi pareja—Pepper arrugó el entrecejo levemente—No es tan grave como parece... Pero me es bastante difícil mentirle a mis amigos. O mentir, en general. Y tú ya sabes que no tengo... _novio_.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Yo puedo actuar como tu novio—Dijo Clint entrecerrando los ojos—¿O no me quieres como tu novio falso? Mira, puedo no ser muy guapo a los ojos de las mujeres, pero soy un buen chico. De verdad.

—Bruce te conoce—Explicó Virginia, sacudiéndo la cabeza. Al ver el gesto de Clint a la mención de ''Bruce'', Pepper siguió—Bruce es un amigo con el que me encontraré. He hablado de ustedes. Así que ni tu ni Phil pueden actuar como mi acompañante.

Clint suspiró y mantuvo su mirada fija hacía el cielo, mientras tambaleaba sus dedos en el pasto. Pepper reconoció que estaba pensando en algo, así que se mantuvo callada. Braton era bastante fácil de leer algunas ocaciones.

—Tengo algo—Pronunció Barton—Una vez, una amiga de la escuela hizo lo mismo con sus familiares. Hay una agencia que renta novios falsos, o algo así.

—¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó Pepper, riéndose por la idea—Estás loco. Están todos locos. ¿Propones que rente a un... novio? ¿Eso no sería prostitución? Estoy confundida. Es demasiado raro, lo siento pero no.

—No tienes otra opción—Replicó el joven mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja—A menos que quedes en ridículo con tus amigos y te vean como una mentirosa.

Pepper se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está bien—Reiteró Virginia—Lo haré.

Lo único que sabía es que se había metido en un lío, y era uno muy, muy exageradamente grande y fuera de sus manos.

Y tenía que lidiar con ello de todas formas.

**XXX**

_ARGHHHH Por fin subo un Pepperony. Amo a estos dos, son como unos cachorritos que se acurrucan juntos (?)_

_Bueno, ya. El capítulo es exageradamente corto y absurdo, lo sé, pero la verdadera acción empieza en el dos. Nuestra Pepper va a tener que conocer y aguantar a una personita bastante especialita /Todos sabemos quién es/ y siento pena por ella. Pobrecita._

_Bueno, si les gusto dejen 2982982 reviews, un pastel, una foto de Tony (?) Lo que sea pero aménme :c_


End file.
